Tiger's Destiny
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: Comes out on September 4th. Ren and Kishan have been separated from Kelsey. She is being held by the one and only Lokesh. How will these two tigers save her? And who will win over her heart? Read/Review! Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Missing

**Hey! This is my first story for the Tiger Saga! I have two other stories for Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride! Check them out! Please review! Merry Day-After-Christmas! Hope you all had a great day!**

**Also, don't expect me to write long chapters because I don't know if i can!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>It was a very curious group of people; Sarah, Mike, Sammy, and Rebecca Neilson were among them. There was also Li, Jason, Matt, and Mr. Davis.<p>

They had all come from various places around the world, but they all had one thing in common.

They knew Kelsey.

Every one of them had been brought together because they all had "mysteriously" won the same contest that let them all have first class tickets to India. From what Sarah and Mike knew from pictures, they were at Mr. Kadam's house. Wait, not a house. Mr. Kadam's mansion.

The room they were in was tiny. Each of the four walls had a built in couch, and in the corner was a coffee machine. Other than that, there was a one yellow light in the center of the ceiling, and two doors on either side.

A nice girl who didn't give her name had picked them all up from the airport. After she had led them in there she had walked out of the opposite door.

Both doors were locked.

Everyone was getting restless. Sammy and Rebecca were complaining about how they had to pee, Mr. Davis was reading a book about tigers and occasionally showing pictures to his son, and Li and Jason were having a conversation.

Then, everyone's eyes were on the door as they heard the click of a lock. They got up, ready to walk out and be greeted by Mr. Kadam. But instead, the doorway was blocked by two tigers.

Some of them yelped in surprise. The brother and sister hid behind their parents, trembling with fear.

The tigers were black and white, like complete opposites. They were huge, and their mouths were filled with giant teeth. But they didn't attack. They just stared.

"Dad isn't that Dhiren?" asked Matt.

"I think it is."

"Kelsey talks about him all the time," said Sarah. "She calls him Ren."

"Who is the black tiger then?" asked Li, eyeing it nervously.

"I don't know."

Then, Dhiren moved forward, and everyone backed up. He moved around them and pushed them forward, one by one towards the door. The black tiger stalked out of the room, and they had no choice but to follow.

The building was impressive yet confusing, with many different hallways. Finally, the black tiger stopped at the end of one hallway, which had three different doorways. Each one was labeled; The Neilsons', The Davis', and Li and Jason. Then, both tigers left the hallway, disappearing into the unknown.

The group decided to go into the designated rooms and get some rest.

They each had trouble falling asleep. They all thought the same thing.

Where was Kelsey?

* * *

><p>When they all woke up, they noticed the notes beside their beds. They instructed them to go to the dining room, which was apparently down the hall, take a right, go up the stairs, and then turn to the left and open the door. They all met up in there and were greeted by an enormous buffet; tropical fruit, pancakes, hot chocolate, eggs, bacon, sausage, and oatmeal.<p>

About thirty minutes after they had finished, Ren and the other tiger came in and hustled them out into another room that was less greeting. After all, it was a conference room.

They sat down and waited for someone to come in. After about five minutes, the lady from the airport walked in and sat at the end of the table. The tigers sat next to her on the ground.

She smiled. "I am so sorry for any inconveniences. You all must have so many questions."

"Well," started Mike. "Who are you, first off?"

"Oh, I am-"

The door was opened. "Hey, folks!" said a guy with a country accent. "Sorry I'm late. There were delays at the airport- oh, hey Nilima."

"Hello, Wes," said Nilima. "Long time, no see." Then, both tigers started growling at him.

"You two, stop!" instructed Nilima, and they obeyed. "Okay everyone, these to tigers are Ren and Kishan. They are brothers."

"Just like the Ren and Kishan that are Mr. Kadam's grandsons," stated Wes. "Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. Well, you see, these aren't just normal tigers. Some of you know Ren," she gestured to Mr. Davis and Matt, "But you have not met Kishan. Ren is a lot more… thoughtful than Kishan. But still, maybe they should show you why they are not normal."

Ren and Kishan got on all fours and stretched.

And then turned into humans.

Everyone gasped. Li said a few naughty words, along with Jason. Sammy and Rebecca looked fascinated. It wasn't everyday that you saw a tigers change into people.

But there was an exception. They were pretty hot; Well-muscled chests, golden skin, slick black hair.

"Hey," said the one that was Kishan. "I haven't met most of you. Except him." He looked at Wes.

"But I have met all of you," said Ren. "In one way or another."

"That is NOT possible," yelped Sarah.

"Yeah, it's not possible," said Kishan. "Until it happens!"

"How did it happen?" asked Mr. Davis, horror in his voice.

"Well, that is a long, long story that I do not feel like going into right now," said Nilima. "But there is a reason that we brought you all here."

"And that is?"

"Mr. Kadam and Kelsey were kidnapped by the person who made Ren and Kishan what they are today. And we need you all to help us get her back."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Was it good? Please review! It's not very hard! So do it! Cause awesome people review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Wounded

**Thanks for reading the last chapter! All however many of you! Please Review! PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer!: Since Kishan is so hot, i asked him to date me. He laughed in my face and said, "Heck no! I LOVE KELSEY!" Then Kelsey walked over to him and said, "Now, Kishan. Be nice to the less fortunate!" And I was like, "What's that supposed to mean?" Kishan said "See, no you've made IT mad!" and I was like "So now I'm only an IT?" Then Ren came over reading a book and said, "Hey you guys. Listen to this: Blondie B Happy does NOT own The Tiger Saga or ANYTHING by Colleen Houck! Isn't that interesting?" Then I said, "NO! NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT!" So I ran away, with the sound of their laughter behind me.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><span>Kelsey POV<span>

When I finally woke up, I was in a new cell.

I had tried in every which way for the past two months to escape from this prison, but nothing worked, not even my fire power. Shooting the guards with electricity and fire was fun, but after a while it got boring.

And in these two months, I hadn't seen Lokesh once.

The last think I remember was kicking one of the guards in a very bad place, and that guard punching me in the face. Over the past months, I had been abused so horribly. One of my arms was broken, just like it had been for about three weeks. I had infections and cuts and headaches were pretty common these days. But the worst pain I had was in my heart.

I missed my tigers.

What were they doing right now? Were they hurt? Were they looking for me? I had no way of knowing.

My new cell only had a thin bamboo mat. Not even a toilet. Even my last cell had had a small, cold, metal toilet.

I heard a jingle of keys, and the cell door was opened. A frightening guard that had tattoos on every inch of his skin greeted me. "Stay where you are, fire girl. I have permission to use my own weapons on you." He then pulled a taser out of his pocket and aimed it at me. I decided not to even try and fight my way out. I pressed myself into the corner and said nothing.

"Good. Now, meet your new cell mate." He threw an old man on the ground in front of me. His hair was matted with blood, and his suit was torn.

"Miss Kelsey…" the man breathed.

I gasped in horror. It was Mr. Kadam.

The guard chuckled and left, sadly locking the door behind him.

I tried to tear off the end of my blood and grime covered jeans and sleeves to make bandages for him. They were very poor, but they worked fair enough. I propped him up against the wall and then gave him a great big bear hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much!"

"The same to you, Miss Kelsey," he coughed. "Please let go of me now. It hurts."

"Forgive me. But I thought you were dead." I let go of him.

"I may not look like much, but I am a survivor. I have had more practice then most men, even Lokesh himself."

I cringed at the name. "Have you seen him yet?"

"Have you not? I have on two horrible occasions. I would have expected you of all people to have already seen him. After all, it is mostly you he wants."

"Ugghhh. Don't remind me."

Mr. Kadam chuckled. "Forget that I said it then. Why, it is getting late. I'm afraid you must excuse me for the night."

"Of course." I walked over to the other side of the small, smelly cell and laid down on the hard ground. When I looked back over at Mr. Kadam, he was fast asleep. And soon I was too.

* * *

><p>"Kelsey," Ren whispered in my ear. He kissed me, and I kissed him back as I laid my hands on his neck. I loved him so much. More than life. But when we broke apart, he wasn't Ren anymore. He was Kishan.<p>

"I love you, _biluata," _he said and kissed me really hard, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was melting into him. I loved him. No, I loved Ren.

Then I was falling, falling, falling. Ren and Kishan were reaching down to me.

"Choose," they both said. "Choose one of us."

But I couldn't.

I loved them both. It was impossible to choose between them. No one should have to go through this torture.

I had so many thoughts as I was falling, but when I saw the ground come into view, the only thing I thought was, _I'm going to die!_

"Choose," said voices. "Choose."

"I can't!" I screamed. I waited for my death to come. Only it didn't. When I finally opened my eyes, I was on the ground, but it was soft and plush-like. I was staring at a beautiful lady with dark black hair that flowed down her shoulders. Her long dress was decorated in flowers of all different kinds. And I knew who she was.

The goddess Durga.

"Daughter," she said, embracing me. When she let me go, she twirled in her multi-colored dress, which shimmered like a rainbow.

"Take a seat," she told me, motioning around her. But there was nothing whatsoever in the room. Yet as she waved her hands, velvet couches and gold-covered walls appeared. I sat down, and as did she.

"I am so proud of you," she said as if she were actually my real mom.

"Why? I can't even save myself."

"But you can keep yourself alive. And most people in your state would not be able to live."

"Yeah, thanks so much for the wonderful complements," I retorted.

"Do not use that attitude with me young lady!" she scolded.

_Wow she is acting like my mom._

"So, I just wanted to say that you must escape from Lokesh. Your friends and family and lovers are all coming to help you. But he will do anything and everything to keep you here. He might even convince you to stay. And Ren and Kishan will not be able to force you to come with them."

"But I would never stay with Lokesh. He's vile!"

"That's what you may think, but he can be pretty convincing. And just to help you, I think you may want your old friend back." She held out her palms, and they sparkled. When they stopped, Fanindra was in her hands.

Durga whispered in Fanindra's ear, and she slithered down her body, then across the floor, and finally up my own. When she made it to my broken left arm, she coiled herself around it and turned into a bracelet.

"She will forever help you when attacked or injured. This will be of use many times! I am sure of it!"

And I was pretty sure myself. With the way the world was always treating me, she was always useful.

"Well, I must go. There is something else that is vital that you see." And then I was falling once again. But this time, there was a mist surrounding me.

In the mist, I saw images that flashed by very fast. I saw Kishan and Ren in tiger form. Then I saw Nilima driving a limo. Then I saw some people I knew; Matt and Li and a bunch of others.

"HEY!" I yelled, but they did not notice me.

"Please save me!" I tried again. "I'm at…" Well, I actually didn't know where I was.

Yeah, that could be a problem.

"Miss Kelsey," someone was saying. I turned around. And I was once again in my cell room. Mr. Kadam was shaking me awake.

"Miss Kelsey, can you hear me?" he asked.

I nodded and got up. When I looked down at my arm, Fanindra was still there. I took her off and placed in my pocket so that none of the guards would notice her.

"Kelsey, you must listen to me. I heard the guards talking about you. Lokesh wants to meet you. I warn you, he has very horrible ways of getting what he wants."

"So I've heard."

Just then, the guards came in and handcuffed me. They put my feet in shackles and started dragging me out of the cell. I shot Kadam one last look, and he gave me a sympathetic one.

Then I was being dragged through rooms and corridors. My legs were already bleeding but I couldn't feel a thing. I could feel something though. It was Fanindra, moving in my pocket in her animate snake form.

Well that was one clue. We were in a realm where she could do that. But that was not really helping me in anyway.

I hadn't noticed that the dragging had stopped until I realized that someone was talking to me. I was in a enormous room filled with jewels and gems.

"Kelsey Hayes," the man said. His voice was like nail on a chalk board. "It is a pleasure to meet you. We will have such fun together!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I want at least ten! I am going on vacation so I'll try to update but no promises! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Located

**Okay, this chapter is stupidly short. I'm not very good at long chapters. But it is kind of important. No, Kelsey is not in this chapter. You'll have to wait for the next chapter...:) Hope you enjoy it! Tell your friends about me. Tell your enemies. Tell your pet! REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Ren POV<p>

Ren missed Kelsey.

Kelsey was his lifeline. Without her, he was nothing.

For a very, very long time Ren couldn't even touch her without feeling pain. When the Veil of Concealment had finally been lifted, Kelsey had been dating Kishan.

Why did his life have to be like this?

Now, not only Kelsey was gone, but so was Mr. Kadam. Mr. Kadam had protected Ren for a long time. Even when Ren was doing circus work, Mr. Kadam was always trying to find him.

But the worst part was that they had been kidnapped by Lokesh.

Just thinking about him made Ren shiver. For months he had been tortured by him. He'd hate to admit it, but he still had nightmares about his time there. And, because of Lokesh, Durga had put the Veil of Concealment on him.

Well, it took a lot of convincing from Nilima for everyone to believe that they hadn't been dreaming. Ren hated that they needed their help, but more than three people were needed to find them.

"And we do this… why?" asked Mr. Davis.

"Because Kelsey is your friend," snarled Kishan. "And if you don't, I'll-"

"Kishan," soothed Nilima. "Be nice to our guests."

Kishan had a wicked look in his eyes, but he turned into his black tiger form and stalked off.

Ren rolled his eyes. In times of great distress, you could always count of Kishan to help out.

Ren walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a tracking device. For a long time, the thing had been haywire, showing Kelsey in three different places and not even showing Kadam. They had finally given up on it. But now, after over a month, the device was working.

Ren was dumbfounded. He saw the little red dot that indicated Kadam was about one inch from the peach-colored dot that indicated Kelsey. That meant that they were approximately one mile from one another.

This was REALLY good news.

"You guys," said Ren, a smile spreading across his face. "I think we have located them!"

"WHAT?" screamed everyone crowding around him. Ren pressed the locate button on the GPS, and for about ten seconds, it beeped and buzzed.

Then it finally showed them where they were. And Ren wished that it was somewhere else. Of all places, why there?

They were going to the Gobi Desert in Mongolia.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee! Review, like, right now! Click this button: REVIEW THIS CHAPTER<strong>

**DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tortured

**Hey, you guys remember me? Hm? No? Well, i understand if you don't. I know, i disappeared for 2 or 3 months. Writer's block for this story, so i am sorry! Please forgive me and don't hate me! At least i finally updated!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kelsey POV<p>

What did I ever do to deserve this?

I screamed my bleeding head off, but this just caused me more and more pain. Lokesh grabbed my arm and slung me across the large room with unnatural strength. It was scary, and I was scared.

Lokesh had hair as black as night, and it would have made anyone cringe. His eyes darted from me to the guards, who were watching in amazement.

"Sir?" one asked. "Why are you doing thi-"

He never got the chance to finish. I saw Lokesh grab a short dagger from his black cloak that covered his entire body with long sleeves. He aimed it at the head of the beefy guard and threw.

He was better than Kishan and Ren. It hit the man in the eye, and he collapsed in pain. But his pain was only a fraction of the pain I was going through. I wasn't sure why he was doing this to me, probably because of everything I had done to the past guards.

My pain was psychological. In addition to the blood leaking through my forever ruined pores, the pain in my head was excruciating. Getting bit by a shark seemed like a walk in the park compared to this.

How he did it, I don't know. He had some evil magic in him, and he must have been even worse to Ren, one of his biggest enemies.

I didn't have enough strength to fight back. My fire/electric power didn't seem to work anymore, and Fanindra was nowhere to be found.

Lokesh turned his attention back to the mangled heap in the corner known as my body. He slowly approached, as if he were sizing me up with every step. "You are so much like her," I heard him mumble. "But you just aren't…"

He knelt down on one knee and yanked back my head. It had gone numb now from blood loss, so I couldn't feel anything. "You. Are. Mine."

I spat my blood, tears, saliva, and hatred at his tan face. He jerked back as it hit his cheek. I smiled, something I hadn't done I many hours. I could still fight back.

He suddenly smiled, a wicked smirk that sent shivers down my back. "So much like Deschen. I loved her you know, but she went off and married the fathers of your lovers. How are they?" he asked in a not so soothing tone.

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"How are they, Alagan Dhiren and Sohan Kishan Rajaram? You wouldn't know, would you?"

It was like a slap in the face. How dare he ask me?

"I wanted them to be my own children. They would've done well with me. But no, I had a girl. A stupid, foolish girl that my wife named Yesubai. I wanted a boy, one that could have ruled with a iron fist, one that could have been in the military."

"But you didn't get a boy! You should have sucked it up and been grateful for what you got," I retorted.

"I almost got a son though," he continued. "Yesubai was to marry Dhiren, which would've given me so much power, and so much control. Plus, Dhiren would have made a great son. But he went off to war, and my daughter fell in love with another. The boy's brother, Kishan. He obeyed me. But, I needed there amulets for power. I still need them."

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up to him. I was on my feet and black spots were in my eyesight. I stumbled, but he supported me. I suppose that was nice of him, but I didn't care.

"Keeping you here will bring them to me. I will have the amulets and we will be married."

"You're sick in the head."

"I've been told worse. The tigers will come."

I knew that, and it frightened me. I didn't want them getting hurt. And they would get hurt because of me!

"But for now, my beautiful princess, sleep tight."

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I first noticed that I was completely clean. That was a first. I hadn't been even remotely clean in weeks.<p>

And a Panda was eating bamboo above my head.

I automatically knew that wasn't right. Every cell had sand everywhere, so I had to be in the desert, and as far as I knew, there was no bamboo in the desert.

Munch, munch. It looked at me with big black eyes. I reached up and scratched his ears, and his face turned into the palm of my hand. He reminded me of Ren, and how I used to scratch his ears when we lived in Oregon.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing in here, hm?" I asked in a soothing tone. He stared at me and tilted his head as if he were confused.

I sat up and stretched my arms out wide, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. When I opened them, I surveyed the room I was in.

My jaw dropped tot eh floor and refused to come back up.

The room was like my own mini mansion, but it wasn't normal. It was made of luscious, green plants and beautiful flowers. I was lying on a bed with silk sheets and fluffy pillows. The ceiling was about thirty feet high, and bamboo hung from it. A ladder was in the corner and it connected to a jungle gym, most likely for the panda. The furniture was exquisite and obviously expensive. The floor was made of finely cut grass.

I was in a light blue silk robe. I stood up and walked over to another room, hoping it was a bathroom. And thankfully it was. A fully vanity was inside, and the doorknob was made of a diamond. Everything was porcelain.

I looked at a long, full length mirror. My skin, which had been covered in scars not so long ago, was now a perfect pale shade of white. My hair was down in lots of tiny braids that all came together in a bun on the top of my head. I looked like the perfect picture of health.

But I felt horrible on the inside.

Where in the world was I? This was just not right. I was supposed to be in a small cell, covered in cry, yellow sand, and aching from thirst. I was supposed to be with Mr. Kadam, trying my best to sleep, and less confused than I was now.

My insides still felt weak and jumbled from Lokesh. I found a chair and fell in it. It was made of velvet, and vines tied up around the arms of it. I gripped it tightly, and tried to get the nauseous feeling out of my system. It didn't work out.

I eventually stood up. I paced back a forth, then had to run cold water all over my face. It was turning a disgusting shade of green. The water didn't do much, but it was cold.

Cold…

Nothing I had had in the past weeks had ever been cold. It was always hot, never quenching, and left me wanting more. This made me never want water again.

Lokesh was sick minded. He kept me locked up and tortured for who knows how long, and now he was trying to treat me nicely and like a human being.

I threw up, over and over again. Nothing was in my stomach, but I still managed to hack and vomit. When I was done, I stumbled back into my bedroom and lay on new bed. The panda got down next to me, but now, he had a piece of paper in his mouth instead of bamboo. I snatched it and opened it.

_Dear Kelsey,_

_My Queen, I hope your new room is to your liking. I want my Queen to be comfortable. Now, you may find out that the door to you room is locked. Yes, yes, I cannot let you leave. You are mine, and mine only. You have Roger to keep you company for the time being. I have everything in there that you could ever want. Food will be brought to you three times a day, and water is always available. That is all for now._

_-L_

I crumpled up the paper. I hated him with all of my heart. How could someone ever be this selfish?

Roger?

"Who in the world is Roger?" I exclaimed.

The panda's head shot up and directed all of his attention to me. "Are you Roger?" I asked, and then he actually nodded.

"Okay, well at least I have one friend."

I stood again and looked around. I had a large fountain in the room, but it was more like a pond. Roger crawled over to it and flopped in, spraying water all over me.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I laughed, and I splashed some back at him with my foot.

I suddenly heard a hissing noise, and I whipped around. I didn't see anything, but I could feel a presence.

"Who's there?"

The hiss came again, and my eyes fell upon a large leaf. And Fanindra was lying on it.

"How did you get in here," I whispered, grabbing her. She slid up my arm and changed into a bracelet.

"Okay, don't answer me then, but don't think I'm useless. I am going to get out of here. I'm not lying down yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahaha, girl power moment!Booyah! So, please review, cause i need to be cheered up! Come one, do it! Please? It taes ten seconds out of your day, and that really isn't that long. Check out my other stories as well!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Fire Fuels Me

**Soooo, I'm finally updating... I'm ending this story soon... And on the 13th (i think), Colleen Houck is releasing the cover of this book, so YAY! **

* * *

><p>Kelsey POV<p>

The only company I had for two days was Roger. Fanindra refused to turn back into a snake. But Roger was good company. He played with me when I was bored, which was quite frequently.

Meals were brought to me regularly. They gave me breakfast and dinner. Quite average cooking though, if I do say so myself. I am a lot better. They gave me peas and chicken, which was a better meal than I'd had in a long time, but it still didn't taste too good.

Who knew pandas were so smart? My room had a few games, such as chess and checkers, and Roger actually played with me. While we were playing checkers, he triple jumped me to get himself kinged. And in chess, he checked my king with his queen four times in the first five minutes. Other than that, I knew there was something different about him. Roger carried himself around like he was a human, which lead me to think that maybe he had once been.

On the second night, I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I felt like I was Princess Jasmine from Aladdin, wishing to be free. Lokesh was Jafar, wanting to marry me, power-hungry. Soon, I found myself singing _A Whole New World_ while Roger had his head in my lap.

That's when someone knocked on the door.

I stumbled to my feet and walked slowly towards the door, then cautiously opened it. Lokesh was standing there, arms crossed, a smirk on his face. Immediately, I wanted to punch him, or get Roger to attack him, but he would do something horrible to me if I did. So I stayed silent.

"So, how do you like your room?" inquired Lokesh, leaning against the doorway. I stayed silent. I would not answer to him. Instead, I turned around and walked back to my bed and flop down, pulling a pillow over my head, trying to drown out his voice.

But it didn't. I could still hear his cold laugh. It vibrated inside of my skull, echoed throughout my body. I could hear his footsteps as he walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. His fingers went to my hair as he played with it, combing my locks with his fingers. If I only I could slap him across the face, maybe that would cheer me up. But I smacked away his hand.

I heard him sigh loudly, and this time when he set his hand down, it was on my leg. I tensed up as his hand traced patterns into my thigh. I arced my back and leaped off of the bed, away from him. "Won't you just leave me alone?" I demanded.

He ignored my question. "When will you just understand that me and you are destined to be together? If you stick with Ren and Kishan, your life will be full of pain and misery. Stay with me, my Queen. Please."

"You're crazy," I spat. "My heart does not belong to you! Pain and misery seem to follow you. So leave me ALONE!" My voice had risen to a shriek. Roger was next to me now, his lips back in a snarl.

Lokesh eyed Roger warily. "I should have disposed of you when I had the chance." Roger jumped forward, suddenly on top of him, biting his skin and scratching with his claws.

Lokesh let out a growl like a wild animal, but with a snap of his fingers, Roger vanished.

I was rooted to the spot, full of shock. Everything had happened so fast.

Lokesh got to his feet, brushing himself off as if nothing had happened. "Well, then, I must be going. Enjoy your time in here, Miss Kelsey. Enjoy is while it lasts."

Uh, excuse me? Is he just leaving? Um, no!

"Hey, you wait right there!" I yelled, but he paid no mind to me. So I ran up to him and slammed him against the wall, taking him by surprise. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my arm against his windpipe.

"Stop making my life a living Hell!" I hissed through closed teeth. "Bring Roger back now!"

He laughed again, but it was softer now. "I will do what I want. And what I want is for you to stay here."

Then, out of the blue, he brought his lips to mine.

My thoughts: Ew, Gross, Get this old dude off of me!

It was nasty. The pressure of his lips made mine part. He flipped us over so that I was against the wall and he was in top of me. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could, but he was stronger than I was.

Finally, I managed to bring my foot up between his legs. He grunted and pulled back, and I smiled with victory. I grabbed his hair and yanked him out of the door. "Goodbye!" I piped, faking cheerfulness. I slammed the door in his face.

Then I broke down into tears.

Why was my life like this? It never used to be like this. To think, if I had never taken that job at the circus, my life would be normal. But if I had never taken that job, I would have never met Ren or Kishan or Mr. Kadam.

What has become of Mr. Kadam? They're probably torturing him for information, and it's all my fault.

I change out of my jeans and blouse and put on a long t-shirt that falls down to my knees. I pull my covers over my head and shut my eyes. I imagine that I am not here, that Ren and Kishan are next door, that Mr. Kadam is in the library.

That I am safe.

When I wake up, I wake up to screaming. It takes me a while to realize that the screaming is coming from me.

I ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet five times. I then grasp the sink and pour myself a glass of water. I cannot even remember what my nightmare was about, but whatever it was, it was repulsive.

Once I finished choking down the water, I felt something on my arm. Fanindra was moving again. She slithered to the sink and out into my bedroom.

"Hey where are you going?" I chased after her. But she hadn't gone far. She was just moving around in circles on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Then I realized that she wasn't doing anything. She was waiting for my instructions. And for once, I had a plan.

"Fanindra, go bait Lokesh. Bring him to my room."

Fanindra moved away and went under the door. It was time for me to start my plan.

After I waited for a small while, I wringed my hands for a minute, then wiggled my finger tips. I took a deep breath, and then… there, fire and electricity shot out of my hands.

"Yes!" I jumped in the air. It worked again.

I aimed my hands at the walls. Fire shot out and caught on the grass and plants. Soon, the room would be filled with smoke. But if Fanindra worked quick enough, this would be my way out of here.

This would be my way to freedom. If I didn't die first.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy:) Would it kill you to give me a review? No, i don't think so! SOOOO, REVIEW!<strong>

**Don't you just wish you had Roger as a pet?**


	6. Chapter 6: One Step Ahead

**Just a quick chapter for all of you Tiger fans out there:) Who's seen the cover of this book? Pretty amazing, huh? So, i wanna know who you think is better... Kishan or Ren? I like Kishan, but whatever...:)**

* * *

><p>Fanindra POV<p>

She slithered through the intricate halls, turning this way and that, following her instincts that would lead her to him.

Lokesh. The name made her mad. Angry. Ready to kill.

But she would not. Kelsey said to bait Lokesh, not kill him. Maybe she could kill him afterwards.

The huge symmetrical doors made her believe she was near his chambers. With just enough space between the bottom of the door and the floor. Inside of the room, which was quite impressive, Fanindra saw Lokesh whipping Roger.

Fanindra had grown to like Roger, after having known him for a few days. He reminded her so much of someone though, a smart person. What was his name? She wasn't good with names.

For most of her existence, she had only needed to know of Durga, but now, she knew of Kelsey, he master. There were two tigers, named Dhiren and Kishan. There was this monster, Lokesh. And there was Roger, who had gone by another name.

What was his name?

And why was he being whipped?

"You stupid creature!" spat Lokesh. "I thought turning you into a panda might help you get better sense, but apparently, I was mistaken greatly!" With every word, the whip came down hard against the Roger's black and white fur, leaving bloody imprints in his flesh.

A snakeskin whip.

Rage boiled through Fanindra again, and she made her way over to Lokesh, silently. He would never see her. One bite, and he'd be gone, blood leaking out.

But Kelsey was dying in her room, and it was her duty to protect her master.

So, she went to Lokesh and spiraled up his leg. He looked down at her. First, with shock. Then, with blinding anger.

"Insufferable snake! Get off!" He smacked at her, but she did not move. He then picked her up with her head and tossed her across the room, at the door through which she had entered.

Normally, with this violence, she and other snakes would be expected to go back and hurt the opponent. But she was only bait. So she moved around in circles, a confused gesture.

Lokesh caught on. "What are you trying to tell me, reptile?"

She kept slithering.

He moved towards her, almost stealth-like, but with loads of obvious caution. As he neared, she went outside the door again.

The great doors opened, and the evil man stepped out. His head whirled around, looking for her, but she was hidden where he would not find her.

She watched as he sniffed the air, and his eyes widened. "Kelsey," he breathed, and ran down the hallway. But Fanindra was already one step ahead.

* * *

><p>Kelsey POV<p>

"HELP!" I shrieked, pounding on my door, trying to get someone's attention. Preferably Lokesh's.

I needed to be convincing. I needed him to find me. But mostly, I needed to get out of my room.

I never thought that I might die from a fire, but now, it seemed like a very likely possibility. I was choking on smoke.

For one second, I quit banging on the door, but only to run to the bathroom. I kept the door open o that the fire wouldn't create a barrier that I would not be able to break. But then it occurred to me that if I kept the door open, the fire could easily come inside the bathroom and burn me to death.

Oh well, too late now.

I coughed up ash and smoke as I grabbed a towel from the rack, then soaked it in water. Once it was completely wet, I put it around my face and knotted it behind me head.

The fire was still burning hard and bright. I would die from it soon. To think I had created this…

I went back to pounding on the door. "Please!" I gasped through my mask.

My pounding got slower, my eyes started to shut. My hair was plastered to my head with sweat, and my clothes were singed everywhere. The fire was coursing through my body and all around it.

"My Queen!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door. Lokesh! Thank God.

"Help!" I screamed back at him.

I could hear him fumbling with the keys from the other side, and I found something really weird. He was actually trying to save my life.

Fanindra was then on my arm again. "Thank you," I whispered.

I backed away from the door, and I heard something crash behind me. I screamed as fire engulfed me, but I rolled out of the way.

And then the door opened, and Lokesh stepped into the room, one arm over his face, trying to block off smoke.

He rushed to my side, his robes billowing. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I couldn't talk any longer, so I nodded, tears streaking my face. My tongue felt like a sausage, huge a foreign in my mouth. He pulled me to my feet, and with every bit of energy I had left in my body, I punch him in the face.

He tumbled backwards and fell over into the fire. I didn't look back when I heard his screams, or calls for assistance. I ran because my life depended on it.

I would keep running no matter what. I would never stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Running! Yippee!<strong>

**So, my goal for this story is to reach 100 reviews... i know. Crazy dreams, girl. But i would love to!...**

**So please review all of the chapters, not just one. It would mean a whole lot! And please check out my other stories. I just ended my one for Maximum Ride...:)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Enemy

**I regret to inform you all that this is the final chapter of the story. But don't fret. The real Tiger's Destiny comes out on September 4th! That is only 12/13 days away!**

* * *

><p>Kelsey POV<p>

But I did stop about an hour later.

My legs felt like they were going to fall off, and I was sure my lungs didn't exist anymore. I collapsed to the ground, finally feeling the blisters on my body, from the fire and from running. My head was spinning and black dots danced before my vision.

I tried to lift my head up, but the world went upside down, and I blacked out.

No dreams or nightmares invaded my thoughts. But throughout my long slumber, I could still hear his voice calling, "My Queen!"

I am nobody's Queen. People better get that through their minds.

And then, through my sleep, I little poem crossed my mind, making my internal self smile.

_I'm Nobody! Who are you?_

_Are you – Nobody – too?_

_Then there's a pair of us!_

_Don't tell! They'd advertise – you know!_

_How dreary – to be – Somebody!_

_How public – like a Frog –_

_To tell one's name – the livelong June –_

_To an admiring Bog!_

_By Emily Dickinson_

When I came to, sweat covered my body. My limbs ached, and I had a terrible pain in my neck that would not be solved by cracking it. I rolled onto my back and felt Fanindra slithering over me, perhaps trying to wake me up. I wasn't sure.

I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Whenever I blinked, the flames obscured the blackness. I shivered despite the heat. Chills raced down my spine. I didn't even want to try to use my fire power. I was sure that if i did, I wouldn't be able to control it, and the world around me would turn into ash and fire.

Slowly, I started to breathe again, unaware that I had forgotten to. I stared up at the sky. The stars decorated the sky. I love stars. Ever since Kishan, Ren, and I went to see Longjun, up in space, I'd had a new respect for stars. I wish I was with Ren, and we could go back up and pluck one out of the sky!

Suddenly, I could feel Ren's lips moving against my cheek, back when we were in Oregon living together. Him calling my endearing names and playing his mandolin.

Then I thought about Kishan and his stolen kisses, how he always protected me no matter what the cost was, how he always pushed me to my limit.

I wished that my tigers were with me. They'd be able to help.

Something nuzzled my neck, and I shot to my feet, startled and fists clenched.

It was Roger, covered in blood and ugly, long cuts. Scabs protruded his skin as he rolled onto his back, blinking quickly.

"ROGER!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck. When I pulled back, blood was staining my fingertips. "What did Lokesh do to you?" As if he was going to answer…

But then, Roger began to change.

His arms and legs stretched out, and the fur fell off in clumps. I crawled backwards while still looking. His head got smaller, and he started taking a form that I found really familiar.

I gasped when I found out who it was. In front of me, bloody and cut up, laid Mr. Kadam.

I screamed a small bit and lurched forward, immediately pressing my hands to the largest wound that what located on his calf. He winced a bit. "Ah, hello again, Miss Kelsey. Lovely to find you here. I thought I'd never find you."

"Shhh," I whispered. "You're in no condition to do anything."

Mr. Kadam chuckled, but the sound got stuck in his throat so it looked like he was choking. "I've made it this far. I think I'll be fine for now."

"You must be kidding me," I sputtered. "Have you looked at yourself?"

"I try not to." He smiled, and his chapped lip cracked, making more blood run down his chin.

"What did Lokesh do to you?" I demanded, anger coursing through my veins.

"Whip-"he started, and then began to cough. I sat him up quickly and rubbed circles in his back. A frown was creased on his face as his body convulsed and jerked around. Then he collapsed on his back and took small, shuddering breaths.

"Whipped me," he answered. "Over and over again. That is, until Fanindra came in and saved the day."

I smiled at her.

"Then I saw that the building had caught on fire. And then, as I was crawling through the castle, I watched you run out, past the guards and everything. They were all too stunned to move. Plus, you looked pretty lethal with fire in your palms. Care to explain?" He raised an eyebrow. I spilled out everything that had happened over the last few hours or so.

Honestly, I didn't remember that much from my escape. I remember the cries of… someone. Maybe it'd been me, or Lokesh, or the guards. Some things had scraped me, something fell on my. I had burst through the doors into the… Where had I been?

He got a grim look on his face, unaware of my own thoughts. He was more focused on Lokesh. "He really does seem to care about you. I think he's obsessed."

"Wonderful. So, how did you become a panda?"

He grinned. "Lokesh thought he'd try to teach me some respect, and by doing so, he turned me into a panda so that I could keep you company. He really couldn't stand to see you upset."

"So how come you've changed back now?"

"I guess I'm far enough away from wherever Lokesh is. Perhaps he is dead though I doubt that."

Slowly, he raised himself to his feet, despite my protests. He observed our surrounding. I hadn't even taken the time to see where I was. He let out a sigh and looked at me. "Now, Kelsey, please do tell me how you managed to get yourself out in the middle of the Gobi Desert?"

Gobi Desert? Then I felt the sand underneath me, and the dry wind whipping against my skin. "That's where we are?"

"It appears to look like that to me." He scooped up some sand and let it flow through his fingers carelessly. "Well, normally I would be more of a help, but I'd say we are completely lost!"

But as he was saying that, his eyes got wider. I turned to see what he was looking at, and my heart stopped.

Over the dunes, a tiger was trotting towards us.

"Please tell me that's Ren or Kishan," I pleaded.

Kadam shook his head. "No I don't think so. I think that's a Bengal Tiger. But what would it be doing out in the desert?"

We waited for a few minutes. It was traveling slowly. And then, it was only ten feet away.

Neither of us dared to move. Call me crazy, but I decided to move closer. I was drawn to him, just like I was drawn to Kishan and Ren. Kadam breathed in sharply and grabbed my shoulder, but I shrugged him off.

I was only five feet away from him when I stopped. I stared into his deep, green eyes. Its orange fur was almost glowing in the moonlight. "Hello," I said slowly putting my hand out, palm towards the sky so he could see that I had nothing.

The tiger sniffed the air a bit. It was odd looking. The eyes were the most unsettling of all of his features. They bored into my own, as if sizing me up, taking in every inch of me, searching for something that I had. Not that i had anything.

Fanindra slithered up my shoulder and hissed into my ear. A warning.

And then, before Kadam or I could even react, the tiger growled and lunged at my face, claws out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I ended my story with a cliffhanger. I thought that I'd let you guys decide where to take it from there!<strong>

*****Important*****

**I beg you all to add me to your author alerts. I ask this because when I write a new story, I would love for everyone to read it! And check out my other stories! They aren't half bad!**

**Also, please review a bunch! If you haven't reviewed my previous chapters, please review them. You don't know how much it would mean to me. Please, please do!**

**Thank you all for being such amazing readers. You all are amazing, sexy beasts. Thanks for helping make my story one of the most read Tiger's Curse series stories out there! Farewell and so long. See you in another story!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cry Me A River

***Important! READ!***

****** UPDATE AS OF 12/09/12! HEY GUYS! I'VE POSTED THE ONESHOT FOR THE TIGERS CURSE SERIES, LIKE YOU ALL ASKED ME TO. IT'S CALLED: Mine! GO CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL ROCK!******

**Hey guys! I know, it's been such a long time since you've heard from me, but I just wanted to say something really quick. **

**So, I finished Tiger's Destiny a month ago, and let me tell you, i cried so hard.**

**That ending... was so sad. I had to call my friend for emotional support. She helped me calm down after about an hour of crying. I cried from the time I had 100 pages left in the book until two hours after I finished it. **

***Spoilers* Kishan, you big idiot, i loved you so much. I'm glad you found true love with Durga, but I still miss you. Why'd you have to leave?! I wish you could come back and go on adventures with Ren and Kelsey.**

***More Spoilers* And Ren, I used to not like you, and then you made me SO mad at the middle of the book with Durga, but in the end, I loved you again. You really are perfect for Kelsey. **

***Another Spoiler* I miss you so much, Mr. Kadam. I can't believe you're dead...:(**

**But, here's what I wanted to know. Should I write a one shot about Ren and Kelsey? I was thinking about it, but I wanted to see if you guys would like it first. So, just say yes or no in a review, and If i get a lot of yes's, I'll write it as soon as i can. **

**So, should I write a one shot or not?**

**Please tell me in a review. It's almost my 13th birthday (yes, I'm 12)! **

**Oh, and I just made a FanFiction email account. If you want to contact me, just go to my profile. It's on there, highlighted in blue! Do it!**

**Review are loved. I'd like to make it to 100. Thank you for reading my story. I love you guys so much! Add me to author alert so you'll know if i post it!**

**-BBH!**


End file.
